


sleepover at your place (there's nowhere else i'd rather be)

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [26]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Bottom Seo Soojin, Confessions, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, Top Jeon Soyeon, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Series: Soojin x (G)-Idle One Shots [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911964
Kudos: 21





	sleepover at your place (there's nowhere else i'd rather be)

Soojin went downstairs for the third time this past thirty minutes, Soyeon observed. It's not like she's oblivious to the tension between them. Well, they had dinner, washed the dishes and did their night routine and yet they became the most awkward when they're about to sleep.  
  
Soyeon can't blame the older, especially after the kiss they shared behind school. A rainy, cliché day it was and Soyeon loved every second of it. Even with the heavy rain, Soojin's whimpers and hesitant moans were clear as water to her ears that almost drove the younger insane.  
  
Soojin comes back to the room with an awkward smile on the corner her lips again. How on earth would she face Soyeon again other than with an awkward smile? Especially after that kiss. She wasn't even the one who initiated it and yet she's the one embarrassed. It's her house too, but she's the one hesitant about her every move.  
  
How does Soyeon remain unbothered by all that's been happening? Especially with their friendship. Soojin just hopes nothing will break them off. She loves Soyeon too much to lose her. She's been her best friend for as long as she can remember. "Hi." Soojin awkwardly greets as she waves her hand.  
  
Soyeon had a teasing smile on her lips as she sits up and stared as the older walked back to the bed. "Hello, Soojin." She greets back. "I'm the one sleeping over at your dorm, not the other way around. I think the roles should be reversed."  
  
"H-How can I-I not be nervous?!" Soojin whispers-scream. "A-After what happened, you should at least explain yourself for doing what you did."  
  
"You mean the kiss?" Soyeon asked. Soojin's face heats up even more when she thinks about what happened between her best friend and her behind the school building. "When I kissed you and you were tugging nervously at my uniform as you kissed back? God, that was such an experience. Soojin, the cute little boss that she is has never been kissed."  
  
"I've kissed someone before you, you know!"  
  
"A peck isn't a kiss, Soojin. This is." Soyeon says, looking into Soojin's eyes for rejection first before pressing her lips softly against the older's. Soojin unconsciously tightened her knuckles as she shuts her eyes. Soojin is confused with herself as well. She's kissed people before, she had dates before and yet she's clutching her fists as she hesitantly moves her lips. "Don't be embarrassed, Soojin." Soyeon whispers in the kiss as she pulls Soojin on her lap.  
  
Soojin pulls away when she realized where the kiss was going when she felt Soyeon's hand slipping into her oversized shirt. "U-Uhm, please don't touch my body."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel ucomfortable, Soojin."  
  
"It's okay." Soojin nods her head as she fidgets with her fingers. "I'm okay with kissing. I like it. It's just weird because you're my friend."  
  
"Do you want to stop?"  
  
"N-No." When did I turn into a stuttering mess? Soojin thinks as she looks at Soyeon. Fuck Soyeon for this. "I liked it when you kissed me behind the school, and now, but I don't want to go further than that."  
  
"Hey, of course we won't. Do you want to kiss but still remain friends?"  
  
"Do you want to stay as friends?"  
  
"Soojin, have you ever seen me kiss someone who is just a friend to me?" Soojin shakes her head. "Then why in the world would I kiss you and still only want you as a friend?" Soyeon smiled when Soojin only looks at her, as if telling her to continue where she was going with this. "It goes without sayin- Actually, I need to say it because you will go on about how you don't assume stuff because you don't want to be embarrassed if you thought wrong." She smiled.  
  
"I don't always say that."  
  
"Yeah sure, and I'm not gay." Soyeon chuckled.  
  
"Oh, you're straight? So is this just some practice for when you're going to kiss a straight boy?"  
  
"Soojin, I was joking. You do always say that you don't assume stuff, and it's okay. I'm not making fun of you. In fact, I find it very cute that you always remind people that you're not someone to assume people's thoughts about you." Soyeon sighs. "You know what, I'll just cut to the chase. I like you, Soojin. I don't want to only kiss you as a friend. I want to kiss you now if you're fine with dating me, and I want to kiss you more when you're my girlfriend."  
  
"So are you dating me now?"  
  
"If you're fine with that."  
  
"I'm fine with it." Soojin smiled. "I want to date you. But I don't want to kiss again until our third date even though I love kissing you."  
  
"You and your old fashion ways." Soyeon laughed. "And glad to know my crush loves kissing me." Soyeon smiles as she looks at Soojin from top to bottom. "And you're still sitting on me, friend that I'm now dating. Are you sure you want to keep grinding on me like that?"  
  
"Ew, don't use the word "grind". It sounds dirty."  
  
"That's dirty? Then you're in for a show if you don't get off of me right now, Soojin."  
  
Soojin obeyed.


End file.
